


Zima, wiosna, lato, jesień... i znowu zima

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Hogwarts, Redemption, Romance, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Ron przez przypadek (i Ognistą) niszczą święta. Pomysł Weasleya na uratowanie Bożego Narodzenia przyniesie ze sobą nieoczekiwane konsekwencje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Postój zimowy

_Zimo dobra, bielą otul nas,_  
_Bo każda nasza chwila przebudzenia czeka,_  
_Z dawnych smutków oczyść naszą twarz,_  
_Bo mamy jechać razem, a droga daleka._  
_I niech się spełni złotej łaski czas._

Czesław Miłosz

 

* * *

 

 

\- Myślisz, że to się uda?

\- Co mogłoby pójść źle?

Harry spojrzał na Ronalda Weasleya, swojego najlepszego bądź co bądź przyjaciela, z pewnym zwątpieniem. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy Ron wpadł kiedyś na coś równie szalonego i pomysłowego i czy to coś się udało. Z niewiadomych przyczyn przyszedł mu na myśl jedynie Departament Tajemnic i Ron uznający, że zaprzyjaźnienie się z morderczymi mózgami to świetny pomysł. Ale czy miał w ogóle jakiś wybór?

\- Harry, przecież już podróżowałeś w czasie! Uważaj tylko, żeby nikt cię nie zobaczył, jasne? - Rudowłosy Gryfon wydawał się aż zanadto zachwycony swoją pomysłowością. - I pośpiesz się, nie wiadomo, kiedy Hermiona się zorientuje, że zwinęliśmy jej zmieniacz czasu.

_Zwinęliśmy? Raczej ty zwinąłeś_ , westchnął w duchu Harry, choć w głębi ducha wiedział, że Ron chce dobrze. Cóż, obaj przyczynili się przecież do tego, że świąt w Hogwarcie nie będzie. Albo raczej nie będzie, jeśli czegoś z tym szybko nie zrobią...

Dlaczego w ogóle tu przyjechali? Tak, Hermiona wyraźnie ich zaprosiła, bo stwierdziła, że miło byłoby jeszcze raz spędzić święta w szkole, ten jedyny ostatni raz, choć tylko ona zdecydowała się po wojnie kontynuować naukę. Harry był zachwycony tym pomysłem – przecież Hogwart był jego pierwszym prawdziwym domem i musiał przyznać, że nawet w swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu nie czuł się jeszcze tak dobrze, jak w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

Jednak jego życie nie byłoby przecież _jego_ życiem, gdyby coś nie poszło nie tak.

Kiedy aportowali się z Ronem, wszystko szło całkiem dobrze – wstąpili nawet do Trzech Mioteł na kremowe piwo, wspominając, jak w trzeciej klasie Harry pijał je pod stołem, siedząc w pelerynie niewidce. Ron jak zawsze dał się oczarować Madame Rosmercie, a Harry myślał o Syriuszu, Remusie i swoim ojcu, patrząc na zarys Wrzeszczącej Chaty w śnieżnej zadymce. W szkole też wszystko było w porządku. Do czasu.

Hermiona podzieliła się z nimi hasłem (tym razem z okazji świąt brzmiało „zamieć stulecia") i poszła nadzorować strojenie Wielkiej Sali.

Harry i Ron naprawdę chcieli pomóc.

Jednak z niewiadomych przyczyn (cóż, może jakiś z tym związek miała też Ognista, na którą dali się namówić Madame Rosmercie) zamiast rozwiesić bombki, lampki i łańcuchy na wszystkich choinkach w szkole, nie tylko stłukli co najmniej połowę, lecz także zamienili pozostałe w chochliki kornwalijskie o wyjątkowo niszczycielskim usposobieniu. Choć poradzenie sobie z chochlikami samo w sobie było niezbyt przyjemne, a Harry'emu na dodatek przywiodło na myśl traumatyczne przeżycia na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią w drugiej klasie, najgorsze było to, że zniszczyli wszystkie, absolutnie wszystkie bombki i ozdoby choinkowe w szkole.

Hermiona była wściekła i już obiecała, że nie odezwie się do nich co najmniej do kolejnych świąt. I choć w szkole było niewielu uczniów i nauczycieli, Harry widział ich ogromne rozczarowanie i wzrok mówiący „zniszczyliście święta".

Dlatego też stał teraz w byłym dormitorium niedoszłego siódmego roku ze zmieniaczem czasu Hermiony, która prowadziła nad nim prace od kilku miesięcy i podejmował kolejną szaloną decyzję w swoim życiu. Tak bardzo tego nie lubił.

\- Jeśli nie wrócę za godzinę, możesz zacząć świrować – stwierdził w końcu, patrząc na przyjaciela ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Za godzinę? Przecież tu nie minie żaden czas, prawda? - Ron wydawał się nagle bardzo zaaferowany sprawą ciągłości czasu.

\- Nieważne – odparł Harry, zakładają złoty łańcuszek na szyję. - Trzy obroty powinny wystarczyć, prawda?

Ron skinął głową, a po chwili przyjaciela już przy nim nie było.

...

Harry rozejrzał się i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie jest już w wieży Gryffindoru. Coś poszło nie tak? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak to wyglądało, kiedy ostatnim razem miał okazję podróżować w czasie, więc postanowił po prostu odszukać łańcuchy choinkowe i bombki, zanim on sam z przyszłości zdąży zamienić je w chochliki.

Wyglądało na to, że w szkole rzeczywiście została tym razem zaledwie garstka uczniów, bo korytarze były zupełnie puste. Harry poczuł ukłucie zazdrości na myśl o uczniach, którzy mogli i chcieli wracać do domów, bo ktoś tam na nich czekał. Myślał, że już pogodził się z tym, jak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo do jedenastych urodzin i później, kiedy na wakacje musiał wracać do Dursleyów i poczuł ukłucie gdzieś w środku. Najwyraźniej te dzieci, które zostały w szkole, też nie miały do kogo wracać, zupełnie tak jak on. A on zamiast jakoś umilić im święta w szkole, doprowadził do choinkowego kataklizmu.

Gdy tak szedł przed siebie, szukając pudeł ze świątecznymi ozdobami i nie zwracając zbytnio uwagi na otoczenie, choć przecież miał uważać, żeby nikt go nie zauważył, z cienia bocznego korytarza wyłoniła się postać, równie mocno jak Harry pogrążona we własnych myślach.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział przestraszony Gryfon, kiedy zderzył się z wysokim przechodniem. Przecież nikt miał go nie widzieć!

Nieznajomy nie odezwał się – spojrzał jedynie na Harry'ego z mieszaniną niesmaku i poirytowania w oczach, po czym kiedy chciał już odejść ku swoim sprawom, coś zwróciło jego uwagę i zapytał:

\- Czy my się znamy?

Harry z chęcią odpowiedziałby na to pytanie, gdyby głos nie uwiązł mu w gardle z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze – owszem znali się. Po drugie – nie bardzo za sobą przepadali, ponieważ nieznajomym był nie kto inny jak Tom Marvolo Riddle w wersji odmłodzonej i jeszcze nie wężowej, a wręcz przeciwnie, czarującej i czarnowłosej. Po trzecie – jeśli stał przed nim Voldemort, oznaczało to, że coś poszło bardzo nie tak i zamiast o kilka godzin, przeniósł się w czasie o jakieś 50 lat, do zimy z czasów lat szkolnych swojego śmiertelnego wroga.

\- Jesteś uczniem? - Ton Riddle'a stał się nieco bardziej napastliwy.

\- Ja... - zaczął Harry, starając się szybko wymyślić jakąś wystarczająco przekonującą wymówkę, wiedząc przy tym, że kogo jak kogo, ale młodego Voldemorta nie oszuka tak łatwo. - Ja... jestem... duchem świąt! - wykrzyknął nareszcie, w tym samym momencie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotyczny był ten pomysł.

Jednak Riddle wydawał się całkiem zadowolony i pokiwał głową, przyglądając się Harry'emu z uwagą:

\- Duchem świąt? Jak w „Opowieści wigilijnej"? Wyglądasz właściwie trochę... niecodziennie - dodał, obrzucając zaciekawionym spojrzeniem sweter Harry'ego, który przedstawiał rogogona węgierskiego w wykonaniu pani Weasley. - Przyszedłeś, żeby mi powiedzieć, że jestem złym człowiekiem i pokazać grzechy, których się już dopuściłem i jak nędzny czeka mnie los? - Choć pytanie to wypowiedziane zostało poważnym tonem, zakończył je śmiech i to śmiech tak miły dla uszu, że Harry poczuł dziwny żal. Czy ten chłopak nie był trochę jak on? Też nie miał do kogo wracać, też nie miał domu poza Hogwartem, a jednak ich losy potoczyły się tak różnie. - Od razu wydawało mi się, że nie jesteś, jakby to powiedzieć, do końca stąd. Jakbym cię znał, a jednocześnie nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Tak jak pamięta się sen przez chwilę po przebudzeniu, a później o nim zapomina. I tak jak widzi się kwiaty na szybach w zimową noc. Może duchy świąt też są właśnie takie.

I choć jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało mu się, że znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, Harry'emu nagle coś przyszło do głowy. Jeśli już się w to wszystko wpakował, może warto by spróbować? Co miał do stracenia?

\- Właściwie masz rację, Tom – powiedział, zbliżając się nieco do Riddle'a i widząc zdziwienie na jego twarzy. - Tak, tak, znam nie tylko twoje imię, Tom. - Dziwnie miło było nazywać go chociaż raz właśnie tak. - I mogę pokazać ci kilka ciekawych rzeczy, jeśli chcesz.

\- Moją przyszłość? - zapytał Riddle z niezdrową ciekawością w oczach.

\- Przyszłość, która może cię czekać – odparł Harry tonem najbardziej tajemniczym, na jaki było go stać. - Sam ocenisz, czy chcesz, by stała się prawdą.

_Choć tak naprawdę to wszystko się już wydarzyło, Tom_ , dodał w myślach, a kiedy Riddle bez słowa przytaknął, Harry – również w milczeniu – skierować swoje kroki na schody w dół, w poszukiwaniu klasy transmutacji, a właściwie gabinetu nauczyciela, który aktualnie nauczał tego przedmiotu, licząc na to, że znajdzie pewien bardzo użyteczny przedmiot.

Kiedy tak szli, nic nie mówiąc, Harry zauważył, że Riddle naprawdę się denerwuje – jak ktoś, kto wie, co ma na sumieniu. Gryfon żałował, że nie wiem, który jest dokładnie rok, bo to pomogłoby mu wywnioskować, czy Riddle zdążył już wypuścić z Komnaty Tajemnic bazyliszka, a potem zabić własnego ojca i dziadków. Sam dziwił się, że tak bardzo obchodzi go los osoby, którą zdążył już wymazać ze swojego życia.

Oczywiście nie udało mu się stuprocentowo pozbyć Lorda Voldemorta z pamięci. Blizna na czole, choć już od pół roku mu nie dokuczała, nadal przy każdym spojrzeniu w lustro przypominało to wszystko, co się stało – od śmierci jego rodziców, przez dzieciństwo na Privet Drive, Quirrela, ponowne otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic, zdemaskowanie Petera Pettigrew, śmierć Cedrica i Syriusza, a potem Dumbledore'a i tak wielu innych drogich mu osób. Przypomniał sobie o małym Teddym, który cieszył się rodzicami jeszcze krócej niż on sam, a jednak dłużej niż Tom Riddle, dziwny chłopak, który szedł teraz tuż obok niego.

Dlaczego tak bardzo go to obchodziło? Może był tym beznadziejnym typem bohatera, który nie wie, kiedy ostatecznie zejść ze sceny i dać sobie spokój i zacząć żyć jak każdy inny człowiek. A może był po prostu całkiem dobrym człowiekiem? I naprawdę wolałby oglądać Toma Riddle'a z twarzą taką jak teraz, a nie wykrzywioną i podobną wężowi, tak nieludzką i pozbawioną jakichkolwiek uczuć.

W tej chwili Tom Riddle wydawał się tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że nie zauważył nawet, jak Harry bacznie mu się przygląda. Może on też zastanawiał się, kim tak naprawdę jest Harry? A może po prostu myślał o jednej ze swoich zbrodni, obawiając się, że zostanie ona wypomniana? Oczywiście mógł też myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym, jednak Harry tak bardzo nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ktoś o twarzy wyrażającej oprócz zamyślenia także ból, nie byłby w stanie się zmienić. Może Tom Riddle rzeczywiście potrzebował ducha świąt?

I kiedy tak szli, a księżyc oświetlający korytarze wskazywał im drogę, dotarli wreszcie na pierwsze piętro.

\- Klasa transmutacji? - zdziwił się Riddle. - Ale... dlaczego?

\- Cóż, duchy świąt też potrzebują kilku magicznych artefaktów do pracy. Chyba nie myślisz, że mam w zwyczaju chować je w kieszeniach?

\- Ale... - Riddle zawiesił głos, widząc, że Harry otwiera drzwi do gabinetu nauczyciela. - Przecież to gabinet profesora Dumbledore'a!

\- Myślę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko użyczeniu nam na chwilę myślodsiewni – odparł wesoło Harry, dostrzegając rzeczony przedmiot na biurku, wystawiony, zupełnie jakby na nich czekał. - Dla większego dobra.

Riddle ociągał się przez chwilę w drzwiach, jakby nie był pewny, czy chce wkraczać na teren nauczyciela transmutacji i czy chce zobaczyć, co takiego samozwańczy duch świąt chce mu pokazać.

\- Myślisz, że będę tak tu stał całą noc? - zapytał Harry głosem tak skrzekliwym, że sam zdziwił się, jakie zdolności aktorskie posiada. - Nie jesteś jedynym czarnym charakterem, który muszę dziś nawrócić.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze – westchnął Tom, podchodząc do myślodsiewni, w której Harry zdążył już umieścić co ciekawsze ze swych wspomnień.

\- Razem – powiedział nieco weselej Harry, starając się dodać Riddle'owi nieco otuchy i zanim zorientował się, co właściwie robi, chwycił go za rękę.

_Turban opadł i z tyłu głowy profesora Quirrela ukazała się nieludzka twarz, by po chwili z upiornym jękiem zniknąć razem z ciałem swojego żywiciela._

_Stary Frank wchodził powoli po schodach w opuszczonym domu gdzieś w innej części Anglii, a tuż za nim wił się ogromny wąż. Drzwi zaskrzypiały i światło kominka oświetliło zdeformowaną postać na fotelu._

_Cmentarz oświetlały tylko gwiazdy, a w wielkiego kotła dochodziło bulgotanie. Może to się utopi. Niech się utopi. Postać w czerni, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek znamion człowieczeństwa wezwała swoje sługi._

_Hogwart w ogniu, cichy Zakazany Las, jasny inny świat, a w nim dziwne dziecko. Ostatnie zaklęcie. Koniec._

Harry poczuł znów grunt pod nogami i spojrzał na Riddle'a, by zobaczyć, jak przyjął tę podróż w przyszłość, która już się wydarzyła. I choć nie wierzył, że odniesie jakikolwiek skutek, mylił się. Oto Tom Riddle przyglądał mu się z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał cicho, jakby nie ufał własnemu głosowi. - Kim naprawdę jesteś?

\- Ustaliliśmy już chyba, że duchem świąt,  _tych świąt_ , Tom - odpowiedział Harry, nie wiedząc, czy powinien grać na zwłokę, czy może spróbować czegoś innego.

\- Duchem świąt? Tak, byłem w to skłonny uwierzyć... A jednak teraz jestem już zupełnie pewien, że cię znam. Z tego życia. Albo z życia,  _które jeszcze nie nadeszło_.

W pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Za oknem śnieg zaczął padać coraz mocniej i wiatr ciskał nim o szyby.

\- Znam cię w przyszłości, prawda? - zapytał Tom, po czym sam sobie odpowiedział: - Tak, to musi być prawda. Jesteś z przyszłości. Tylko dlaczego, kiedy na ciebie patrzę, mam wrażenie, że nie spotykamy się pierwszy raz? Że powinienem cię pamiętać z jakiegoś innego świata, z innego czasu.

Harry nadal milczał, nie chcąc zdradzać głosem uczuć, które nagle zaczęły go ogarniać. Kim był ten chłopak, którego dopiero co oprowadził po swoich najgorszych wspomnieniach? Dlaczego czuł się z nim połączony czymś innym niż zniszczony już horkruks, jakąś dziwną magią, o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia?

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał znów Riddle. - Dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś? Dlaczego cię  _obchodzę_?

Nie wiedzieć czemu to ostatnie pytanie rozwiązało Harry'emu język:

\- Dlaczego mnie obchodzisz? Pytasz, dlaczego, Tom? Bo chcę ci pomóc, bo jesteśmy tacy sami. - Harry podniósł wzrok i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Riddle nie jest już tylko zdziwiony czy przestraszony - był inny, jakby to jedno zdanie wywarło na nim większe wrażenie niż wszystko, co zobaczył w myślodsiewni.

\- Jesteś... moim  _przyjacielem_? - Wydawało się, że Tom Riddle wypowiada to słowo po raz pierwszy w życiu z pełnym zrozumieniem. - Moim przyjacielem z przyszłości? I przybyłeś z innego czasu, tego, który mi pokazałeś, żeby to wszystko zmienić?

_Cóż, chyba nie mógłbyś ująć tego gorzej Tom. Tak się składa, że jeszcze pół godziny temu, albo raczej za 50 lat, nie byliśmy, ani nie będziemy przyjaciółmi, a jednak tu i teraz, w tym czasie, staliśmy się nimi. W jedną zimową noc, kiedy przypadkiem czas zatrzymał się nie w tym miejscu, w którym powinien._

\- Ja nie mogę tego zmienić, ale _ty_ tak - powiedział na głos Harry, jednak widząc nagłe zrezygnowanie na twarzy Riddle'a, dodał szybko: - Oczywiście ci pomogę. Od tego są duchy świąt... i przyjaciele. - Uśmiechnął się do Toma, znów dziwiąc się, jak dziwne rzeczy go spotykają. A kiedy Tom Riddle odpowiedział mu uśmiechem - niepewnym, jakby nie wiedział, czy na pewno tak to się robi, doszedł do wniosku, że czasami Ron ma jednak dobre pomysły.

 


	2. Przedwiośnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron zatrudnia Harry'ego jako niańkę dla Krzywołapa, jednak pewien zapomniany zmieniacz czasu zamienia zimny wieczór w słoneczne popołudnie.

_Marzec. Wracamy z parku. Wreszcie przeszła zima._ **  
** _Spod stopniałego śniegu wyjrzały murawy._ **  
** _Drzewa nagie, lecz pierwsze kiełkują już trawy,_ _**  
** _ _Choć na stawie zielony, cienki lód się trzyma._

Leopold Staff

 

* * *

 

 

 - Harry, jesteś pewien, że sobie poradzisz?

 - Hermiono, to tylko kot.

 - To _chory_ kot...

 - Jest w dobrych rękach, możesz być pewna.

 - Dokładnie, przecież Harry potrafiłby zająć się nawet smokiem, gdyby zaistniała taka potrzeba, no nie? Kot to dla niego pestka. - Ron wyciągnął w kierunku dziewczyny płaszcz, ponaglając ją do wyjścia.

Hermiona spojrzała jeszcze raz na Krzywołapa, który spał w ogromnym koszu i nic nie wskazywało na to, by w najbliższym czasie miał zamiar się gdzieś ruszyć. W końcu dziewczyna dała za wygraną i chwyciła wierzchnie okrycie. Marcowe wieczory były w tym roku wyjątkowo chłodne, a na błoniach wokół Hogwartu nadal można było dostrzec resztki śniegu.

 - Tylko uważaj, żeby nie ściągnął opatrunku, dobrze? - dodała na odchodnym Hermiona, oglądając się w drzwiach przez ramię.

Harry w odpowiedzi skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki. Ona jeszcze nie wiedziała, jaki był cel całej tej sceny.

Krzywołap rzeczywiście był chory, ale od kilku dni czuł się już trochę lepiej. Mimo to Hermiona nie chciała zostawić go samego choćby na kilka godzin, a Ron akurat tego dnia planował coś wyjątkowego. Należało dodać, że planował to od dłuższego czasu i nie chciał, by chory kot – z którym przecież początkowo nie bardzo się polubił – pokrzyżował mu plany. W związku z tym zatrudnił Harry'ego jako dorywczą niańkę, a sam porwał Hermionę na romantyczną kolację, na której miał zamiar nareszcie się oświadczyć. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i nie będzie musiał później opiekować się nie tylko chorym kotem, ale też załamanym przyjacielem.

Krzywołap był zresztą niezbyt wymagającym kuracjuszem – przez pierwszą godzinę nie dawał nawet żadnego znaku życia, nie licząc świszczącego oddechu. Harry po pewnym czasie zaczął się nudzić, bo niestety nie wpadł na pomysł zabrania ze sobą żadnej książki czy chociażby testu kwalifikacyjnego na aurora. Z chęcią przeszedłby się po zamku, jednak obiecał nie opuszczać kota... Miło było znaleźć się tu znowu, choćby przy tak prozaicznej okazji. Co prawda dobrze mieszkało mu się z Ronem w Londynie, ale nigdzie nie czuł się tak domowo jak w Hogwarcie. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek poczuje się gdzieś tak jak tutaj.

Pokój wspólny zaczął powoli pustoszeć, mijały kolejne godziny. Chłopak przechadzał się bez celu po okrągłej komnacie, wyglądając od czasu do czasu przez okno. Okna w chatce Hagrida jeszcze przez pewien czas rozjaśniał blask lamp, ale około północy z błoni zniknął i ten jasny punkt. Tylko światło księżyc odbijał się w nieruchomej tafli jeziora.

Harry miał już zamiar wyciągnąć się na kanapie i przespać się choć przez kilka godzin, kiedy zauważył w koszyku Krzywołapa coś błyszczącego. Początkowo nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co widzi, jednak po bliższych oględzinach stwierdził, że naprawdę ma przed sobą zmieniacz czasu. Ten sam, którego użył zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, żeby uratować święta. Tylko co on tu robił? Hermiona musiała pozwolić, by Krzywołap przywłaszczył sobie złoty łańcuszek. Zapewne było jej tak szkoda chorującego pupila, że nie miała serca pozbawiać go zabawki. I czy Ron nie wspominał, że dziewczyna przestała pracować nad zmieniaczem? Najwyraźniej spisała go zupełnie na straty...

Chłopak przez chwilę przyglądał się złotej zabawce, zastanawiając się, czy warto wyciągać po nią rękę. Może mógłby cofnąć się o kilka godzin i pospacerować spokojnie po szkole? Przecież w tym samym czasie byłby tutaj i pilnował Krzywołapa, więc Hermiona nie mogłaby mieć do niego pretensji. Poza tym plan był zupełnie nieszkodliwy – tym razem nie miał nawet _zamiaru_ zmieniać przeszłości. Po prostu potrzebował kilku godzin więcej.

A jeśli cofnąłby się znów trochę za daleko? Cóż, ostatnim razem nic się nie zmieniło – wrócił do zupełnie zwyczajnej przyszłości. Najwyraźniej bycie duchem świąt nie wychodziło mu najlepiej.

Wahał się jeszcze tylko przez chwilę, po czym chwycił zmieniacz czasu. Krzywołap poruszył się niespokojnie we śnie.

 - Trzy obroty powinny wystarczyć, prawda? - zapytał Harry, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi.

…

Od razu odniósł niejasne wrażenie, że trzy obroty mogły być nieodpowiednim wyborem. Za oknami świeciło słońce i śpiewały ptaki, zapewne dopiero co wybiło południe. O tej godzinie nie było go jeszcze na terenie szkoły. Podejrzewał, że nie grozi mu nic poważnego – być może ktoś zdziwi się, że przybył do szkoły dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia, a istniała przecież duża szansa, że nikt tego nie zauważy. Musiał po prostu unikać Hermiony przez te kilka godzin, to wszystko.

Przeszedł szybko przez dziurę pod portretem i ruszył schodami w dół. Na błoniach powinno być najbezpieczniej. O tej godzinie większość uczniów powinna być jeszcze na zajęciach, więc spotkanie kogoś szwendającego się wokół jeziora było raczej mało prawdopodobne.

 - … a może powinniśmy tym razem spróbować musicalu? - Harry usłyszał dźwięczny dziewczęcy głos i szybko zanurkował za jedną ze starych zbroi. Mimo wszystko wolał, by nikt go nie zauważył.

Po chwili zza rogu wyłoniła się ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w towarzystwie krzepkiego mężczyzny z nieco zatroskaną miną.

 - Niestety obawiam się, że nic z tego, panno Rosier... Grono pedagogiczne wyraźnie przegłosowało zakaz wystawiania jakichkolwiek sztuk w szkole. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jakie talenty się przez to marnują...

 - Być może w przyszłym roku zmienią zdanie, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem, po czym skręciła w stronę klatki schodowej, a mężczyzna poszedł dalej korytarzem.

Nowy nauczyciel? Harry'emu wydawało się, że jest na bieżąco ze stanem kadry w Hogwarcie, tym bardziej, że sam zarekomendował kilka osób po wojnie, jednak najwyraźniej kogoś przeoczył. Może to jakiś zastępca? I kim była ta dziewczyna? Wyglądała na uczennicę co najmniej piątej klasy, a mimo to zupełnie jej nie kojarzył... Chyba poświęcał trochę za mało czasu młodszym kolegom, kiedy jeszcze chodził do szkoły.

Pogrążony w tego typu rozmyślaniach dotarł aż na błonia. Słońce odbijało się w jeziorze równie pięknie jak księżyc w nocy, która dopiero miała nadejść. Lekki wiatr niósł ze sobą zapach pierwszych marcowych kwiatów, a na gałęziach wszystkich drzew poza wierzbą bijącą rozsiadły się ptaki.

Usiadł nad brzegiem jeziora schowany przed wzrokiem gapiów przez kępę krzewów. Oddychał głęboko rześkim powietrzem i myślał, że cofnięcie się w czasie było w gruncie rzeczy doskonałym pomysłem.

Nie cieszył się jednak spokojem zbyt długo. Po kilku minutach zaczęły do niego dobiegać wzburzone głosy, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu zauważył ze swojej kryjówki grupę uczniów. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że biorą udział w jakiejś dziwnej grze, która poleca na przerzucaniu między sobą jakiegoś nieforemnego worka. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie był to żaden worek, ale inny uczeń, niższy i bardziej cherlawy niż pozostali.

Poderwał się z ziemi i ruszył w stronę zbiorowiska, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że przecież teoretycznie wcale go tu nie było i nikt miał go nie zauważyć. Nie mógł pozwolić na coś takiego. Znęcanie się nad tym uczniem za bardzo przypominało mu jego własne dzieciństwo i Dudleya goniącego go ze swoją bandą po szkolnym boisku.

 - Co tu się dzieje? - wykrzyknął, ciągnąc jednego z oprawców za rękaw szaty. Ślizgon. Dlaczego go to nie dziwiło? - Natychmiast przestańcie!

 - A dlaczego mielibyśmy cię posłuchać i przestać? - zapytał inny uczeń, a Harry odniósł niejasne wrażenie, że blondyn kogoś mu przypomina, chociaż był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej się nie widzieli.

Czy Hogwart zaczął prowadzić jakiś program wymian międzyszkolnych? Nie poznawał właściwie żadnego z tych chłopców, choć mógłby się założyć, że blondyn jest jakimś krewnym Draco Malfoya, a ten, którego trzymał za rękaw mógłby uchodzić za Blacka, tak bardzo przypominał mu Syriusza.

 - Cóż, może dlatego, że nieładnie znęcać się nad słabszymi? - Zadał to pytanie poirytowanym tonem, bo nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że nawet po wojnie uczniowie nie potrafią się dogadać.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko zbiorowy wybuch śmiechu.

 - A może chcesz zamienić się z Algie'em? - zadrwił blondyn, co jeszcze bardziej upodobniło go do Draco. - No dalej, Longbottom, uciekaj, dopóki mamy inne zajęcie!

Niski chłopiec w szatach Gryffindoru skoczył na równe nogi i nie oglądając się za siebie pobiegł w kierunku zamku, a Harry poczuł, że coś w całej tej sytuacji zaczyna go niepokoić.

Z tego, co pamiętał, Neville nie miał żadnego młodszego kuzyna, który chodziłby do Hogwartu, a poza tym czy to nie wujek Neville'a nazywał się Algie? Czy to nie ten postrzelony stryjek, który dał mu Teodorę?

Tylko że jeśli to był ten Algie Longbottom, to coś znowu poszło nie tak. Wyglądało na to, że podróże w czasie nie były jednak domeną Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Z drugiej strony wyjaśniało to, dlaczego ci uczniowie jednocześnie wydawali się znajomi i obcy. Ten blondyn rzeczywiście musiał być spokrewniony z Draco Malfoyem – zapewne był jego dziadkiem. A podobieństwo tego drugiego do Syriusza nie powinno nikogo dziwo, bo to najprawdopodobniej jego ojciec, sam Orion Black.

Przyszli Śmierciożercy, to ich miał teraz przed sobą. Nie była to zbyt pocieszająca myśl. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie odważą się użyć żadnych groźnych klątw na terenie szkoły. Przecież mimo wszystko byli tylko grupą dzieciaków. I nie wyglądało na to, by ktoś nimi dowodził...

 - Co tu się dzieje? - To pytanie padło na błoniach po raz drugi w ciągu kilku minut i Harry poczułby ulgę, gdyby nie to, że niestety poznał głos, który zadał pytanie. Czy przypadkiem wywołał wilka z lasu? - Chyba wyraźnie powiedziałem, że nie macie rzucać się w oczy?

 - To wszystko jego wina – stwierdził Abraxas Malfoy, a Harry mógłby się założyć, że słyszy w jego głosie nutę strachu. - Chciał nam przeszkodzić... - urwał nagle, jakby powiedział za dużo.

 - Przeszkodzić w czym? - Głos Toma Riddle'a, bo to dołączył do zbiorowiska, nie znosił sprzeciwu.

 - Chcieliśmy tylko nastraszyć trochę Algie'ego... - zaczął jakiś chłopak o ziemistej cerze, jednak i on umilkł, zapewne onieśmielony spojrzeniem Riddle'a.

 - Zejdzie mi oczu. Natychmiast _._

 - Ale...

 - Powiedziałem _natychmiast_ , Black.

Po chwili po Ślizgonach nie było już śladu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy jego ktokolwiek by tak posłuchał. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby miał na kogoś aż taki wpływ. Nawet Gwardia Dumbledore'a nie była mu do końca oddana, kiedy jej potrzebował.

 - Bardzo przepraszam, że musiał to pan oglądać. - Nagle do uszu Harry'ego dotarł wyraźnie milszy głos Toma Riddle'a i odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

Od czasu, kiedy spotkali się po raz ostatni zimą, niewiele się zmieniło – Riddle był nadal chorobliwie blady, jakby wiosenne słońce nie miało na niego wpływu. A jednak było w tej twarzy coś nowego i nieznanego. Jakaś _zapowiedź_. Jakby wiosna mogła nastać także w ludzkim umyśle.

 - Staram się jakoś nad nimi panować, ale... - przyszły Czarny Pan urwał nagle i przez chwilę wyglądał bardzo głupio z rozchylonymi ze zdziwienia ustami. - Co ty tu robisz?

Harry już miał odpowiedzieć coś bardzo elokwentnego, ale nie miał na to szansy.

 - Przecież już prawie wiosna, do świąt jeszcze wiele miesięcy! Nie zdążyłem prawie nic zrobić, nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno to wszystko teraz odkręcić! - Riddle spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyrzutem. - Przyszedłeś mnie sprawdzić?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, nie dowierzając temu, co słyszy. Tom Riddle i Duch Świąt, ktoś powinien napisać o tym książkę.

 - Cóż, duchy świąt nie mają zbyt wiele do roboty – odparł beztrosko, ciesząc się zdziwieniem Riddle'a. - Czasami kontrolujemy najcięższe przypadki.

_\- Najcięższe_ przypadki?

Harry żałował, że nie ma przy sobie magicznego aparatu, który uwieczniłby tę chwilę. Oto Chłopiec, Który Przeżył znów stał twarzą w twarz ze swoim na razie niedoszłym zabójcą, rozmawiając z nim jak z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem, nieco nieproszonym, a jednak drogim. Będzie musiał się posiłkować myśłodsiewnią, kiedy już wróci do przyszłości – dawno nie widział nic tak zabawnego.

 - Widzę, że nie bardzo radzisz sobie z kolegami – zaczął Harry, ciągnąć Toma w kierunku jeziora. - Może powinieneś być dla nich trochę łagodniejszy?

Usiedli na trawie i rozmawiali. Czasami Harry mówił, czasami tylko słuchał. Coś rzeczywiście się zmieniło; zima, którą pamiętał, powoli odchodziła. Nie od razu i nie całkowicie, ale stopniowo i z pewnym oporem. Nie tak łatwo sprawić, by spod śniegu wyrosły pierwsze kwiaty; jeszcze trudniej zmienić człowieka. I choć wcześniej wydawało mu się to zupełnie niemożliwe, być może było inaczej.

Tom mówił o wielu rzeczach, o lekcjach i o tym, jak trudno było panować na Ślizgonami, którzy między sobą nazywali się Rycerzami Walpurgii. Mówił o nauczycielach i o tym, że Albus Dumbledore chyba domyślał się, że ktoś użył jego myślodsiewni, bo pewnego dnia zaczepił Toma po zajęciach i z uśmiechem wręczył mu czekoladową żabę, dodając tylko tajemniczo: „To da się zrobić”. Mówił też o tym, jak bardzo nie chce wracać w te wakacje do sierocińca, jednak Harry nie mógł wyciągnąć z niego nic więcej. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie nadszedł odpowiedni czas, by o tym mówić.

Słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, a Harry nagle przypomniał sobie, że miał przecież pilnować Krzywołapa i że w czasie, kiedy on włóczy się po odległej przeszłości, gdzie w przyszłości jego najlepszy przyjaciel prosi jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę o rękę.

 - Trochę się zasiedziałem – westchnął, podnosząc się z ziemi.

 - Już idziesz? - Wydawało mu się, czy Riddle rzeczywiście był zawiedziony? - Czy beznadziejnym przypadkom nie powinno się poświęcać trochę więcej czasu?

 - Beznadziejnym przypadkom? - roześmiał się Harry. - Duchy świąt odwiedzają tylko te, które lubią najbardziej.

 

 


	3. Kwiaty pani Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pod nieobecność pani Weasley opiekuje się jej ogrodem. Spokój wiejskiego życia zostaje przerwany przez złodzieja-florystę.

_Bez pachniał bzem najczęściej_  
i przekwitł o swojej porze.   
Zostało mi po nim szczęście   
w liliowo bzowym kolorze. 

Agnieszka Osiecka

 

* * *

 

Harry Potter leniwie wyciągnął nogi i przywołał różdżką kilka gazet, które zostawiła w kuchni pani Weasley. Słońce wisiało wysoko na prawie bezchmurnym niebie. Lipcowe popołudnie było tak idylliczne, że jeszcze kilka lat temu Harry spodziewałby się, że zza płotu w każdej chwili może wychynąć banda śmierciożerców, by zburzyć jego spokój.

Jednak dzisiaj nie miał już problemu z odpoczywaniem. Nie, nie odciął się od przeszłości – starał się ją zrozumieć, a przynajmniej zaakceptować. Przecież i tak nie mógł już jej zmienić, prawda? Kiedy rozłożony na leżaku myślał o tych dwóch dziwnych spotkaniach z Tomem Riddle'em, coraz trudniej było mu uwierzyć, że wydarzyły się naprawdę. W jego teraźniejszości nie zmieniło się nic – nie przywrócił umarłym życia, a wojenne blizny nadal przypominały o tym, co się stało. Tylko on sam był jakiś... inny. Pogodzony z losem? Coraz mniej się obwiniał, stracił nawet zapał do kariery aurora – chyba nigdy nie nadawał się do ścigania czarnoksiężników. Przez całe dzieciństwo to on był ścigany i po wielu godzinach rozważania wad i zalet życia pracownika Ministerstwa Magii doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce już brać udziału w walce, niezależnie od tego, jak miałaby wyglądać. Pojawiło się jednak pytanie, co w takim razie powinien zrobić ze swoim życiem?

Od czasu poznania Moody'ego praktycznie przez cały czas był pewien, że zostanie łowcą „tych złych”. Nagle okazało się, że właściwie sam nie wie, w czym jest dobry i co _chciałby_ robić. Czuł się trochę tak, jak przed pierwszym zadaniem w turnieju trójmagicznym, z tym że tym razem nikt najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru mu podpowiadać.

Na początek postanowił odpocząć. Rozważał nawet wyjazd za granicę, ale kiedy zastanawiał się, gdzie pojechać, dostał list od pani Weasley, która pilnie potrzebowała jego pomocy.

Państwo Weasley nie wyszli z wojny bez szwanku, jak właściwie każdy, kto brał w niej udział. Tracąc jednego syna, odzyskali drugiego, jednak upłynęło wiele miesięcy, zanim pani Weasley potrafiła bez płaczu mówić o Fredzie. Do tej pory nie wyrzuciła ostatniego swetra, który chciała mu dać w prezencie. Sam Harry przez pewien czas unikał wizyt w Norze, czując wyrzuty sumienia. Poza tym wiedział przecież, że upływ czasu tak naprawdę nie leczy ran, a jedynie pozwala się im zabliźnić.

Jednak nawet smutek nie przeszkadzał pani Weasley zajmować się liczną rodziną – wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że z jeszcze większym zapałem dzierga swoje świąteczne swetry, już nie tylko dla swoich dzieci, lecz również wnuków. A kiedy Ron poprosił rodziców o pilne przybycie do Włoch, gdzie aktualnie wykonywał coś, co nazywał „pracą dla Ministerstwa”, państwo Weasley nie wahali się ani chwili – spakowali walizki i zostawili klucze do Nory Harry'emu, ponieważ wszystkie ich dzieci wydawały się w tym czasie wyjątkowo zajęte.

Harry przyjął propozycję bez wahania, tym bardziej, że pojawiła się w tak odpowiednim momencie. Jego jedyną troską było teraz pilnowanie ilości kremowego piwa w piwnicy i podlewanie kwiatów w ogrodzie. Odrobina magii pomagała im co prawda rosnąć dłużej i bujniej niż mugolskim odmianom, jednak pani Weasley zostawiła Harry'emu całą listę porad dotyczących pielęgnowania roślin i Harry był jej za to ogromnie wdzięczny, bo nie zapamiętałby nawet połowy zaleceń, które przekazała mu ustnie przed wyjazdem.

Spojrzał na zegarek - prezent na siedemnaste urodziny - i po chwili namysłu zamknął oczy. Będzie miał jeszcze masę czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad życiem. Na razie powinien odpocząć.

…

Zanim zdążył otworzyć oczy, wiedział już, że coś jest nie tak.

Z niewielkiej odległości dochodziło go jakieś podejrzane szuranie i być może pomyślałby, że to tylko gnomy postanowiły przerwać mu drzemkę, jednak szelestom towarzyszyło _gwizdanie_. Ktoś z dużą wprawą umilał sobie czas piosenką „Bless you”, której Harry zapewne nigdy by nie rozpoznał, gdyby nie zamiłowanie Hermiony do przebojów z lat czterdziestych.

Kto mógłby buszować po ogrodzie Weasleyów? Przecież powiedzieli, że Harry sam ma się zająć ogrodem. Chyba że to jakiś przechodzień postanowił zerwać kilka kwiatów bez wiedzy właścicieli?

Chłopak otworzył nieco oczy, nie dając po sobie w żaden inny sposób poznać, że już nie śpi, by nie spłoszyć niespodziewanego intruza.

Przez półprzymknięte powieki dostrzegł czyjeś znoszone buty przy krzewie fioletowego bzu, do którego pani Weasley była szczególnie przywiązana, ponieważ zasadziła go w ogrodzie Nory tuż po ślubie. Właściciel butów bezczelnie zrywał właśnie gałązki bzu, czego Harry domyślił się bez problemu po trzeszczących odgłosach. Już miał ochotę po cichu wstać i przestraszyć przybysza, kiedy zauważył coś ciekawego – na ziemi, tuż obok krzewu, leżała różdżka. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że gdzieś już ją widział, ale bardziej zainteresowało go, kim mógł być ten wyraźnie wesoły czarodziej – jedyni mieszkający w okolicy przedstawiciele magicznej społeczności, państwo Diggory, wyprowadzili się krótko po śmierci Cedrica. Poza tym Weasleyowie powiadomili wszystkie swoje dzieci i przyjaciół, że wyjeżdżają, a Harry nie spodziewał się żadnych gości. Nie po to wyjechał z Londynu na wieś, żeby teraz ktoś zawracał mu głowę.

I kiedy już miał wstać i przegonić intruza, melodia nagle się zmieniła, The Ink Spots zostali zastąpieni przez Dicka Haymesa, a buty powędrowały w kierunku kwitnących właśnie białych frezji. Zaledwie po chwili Harry znów usłyszał, że przybysz zrywa i te kwiaty, zupełnie jakby był na łące, a nie w czyimś zadbanym ogrodzie.

Na to Harry nie mógł pozwolić – tak, miał odpoczywać i się nie denerwować, ale jak mógł się _nie_ denerwować, kiedy ktoś z ulicy lub z jakiegoś jeszcze bardziej szemranego miejsca postanowił zmącić spokój tego ogrodu? Wstał, starając się zbytnio nie hałasować, po czym na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, robiąc kilka kroków w kierunku złodzieja kwiatów, co ciekawe ubranego dość osobliwie, jak Harry zdążył zauważyć – spodnie z szelkami widział ostatni raz w czasie przedstawienia w mugolskiej podstawówce.

 - Przepraszam bardzo, ale co pan tu robi? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć grzecznie, choć już prawie gotował się z gniewu 

W tym momencie intruz odwrócił się, jednak zanim Harry spojrzał na jego twarz, zobaczył bukiet. I to nie byle jaki bukiet – były w nim i gałązki fioletowego bzu, i maleńkie białe barwinki, i niepozorne kwiaty koniczyny, i niebieski ogórecznik. Przez chwilę Harry był tak pochłonięty kontemplowaniem tego widoku, że prawie nie zauważył, że kwiaty znalazły się tuż przed jego nosem. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł wtedy, że oprócz znanego zapachu bzu wyczuwa również nutę mięty.

 - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Harry – powiedział wesoło intruz i dopiero wtedy chłopak rozpoznał głos i twarz Toma Riddle'a, zupełnie odprężonego, jakby widywali się codziennie.

Przez chwilę Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Czy przed godziną nie myślał przecież o tym, że spotkanie z Riddle'em musiało mu się przywidzieć? A jednak stał teraz przed nim, uśmiechając się jasno i beztrosko, trzymając w dłoniach ten niedorzeczny bukiet. Na jego szyi wisiał złoty zmieniacz czasu, a podwinięte rękawy koszuli odsłaniały lekko opaloną skórę. Wyglądał zupełnie, jakby wracał z jakiegoś staromodnego pikniku, albo zjazdu miłośników mody vintage.

 - Mam urodziny dopiero za trzy tygodnie – stwierdził w końcu Harry, sam rozbawiony tym zdaniem. Ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, które mógł powiedzieć, wybrał coś takiego?

 - Trzy tygodnie? - zdziwił się Tom. - Musiałem źle obliczyć ilość obrotów. Byłem pewien, że trzy wystarczą. Cóż, mogę wpaść innym razem, jeśli wolisz – siedemnaste urodziny obchodzi się tylko raz...

 - Siedemnaste? - Tym razem to Harry był zaskoczony. - Obchodziłem je sześć lat temu...

W ogrodzie zapadła cisza. Tylko pszczoły nie wyglądały na szczególnie przejęte tą rozmową i brzęczały niedaleko doniczki z czerwonymi pelargoniami.

I wtedy zaczęli się śmiać - głośno, prawie niedorzecznie. Najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie miał szczęścia do podróży w czasie. A może wręcz przeciwnie – zawsze trafiali właśnie tam, gdzie powinni?

 - Napijesz się herbaty? - zapytał Harry, kiedy nareszcie opanował chichot. - Nie pozwolę znużonemu pielgrzymowi odejść bez poczęstunku.

Tom skinął głową, siadając przy drewnianym stole i kiedy Harry poszedł szybko do kuchni, szukając ostatnich kilku kawałków ciasta czekoladowego, zaczął przeglądać z ciekawością ostatnie wydanie magazynu Czarownica.

 - Zmieniłeś się – orzekł Harry, nalewając do wysokich szklanej kolejną porcję mrożonej herbaty.

 - To chyba jasne? - roześmiał się Tom, a jego oczy błyszczały wesoło. - Nie mogło być inaczej, jeśli czuwał nade mną duch świąt.

_Tylko dlaczego razem z tobą nie zmieniła się przyszłość_ , chciał zapytać Harry, jednak nagle zrozumiał, że przyszłość się zmieniła. On się zmienił. Tom również. Czy to nie wystarczyło? Może czas nie był ciągłą linią, jak zwykł to sobie wyobrażać, z określonym początkiem i końcem, ale raczej kałużą podczas ulewy, zmienianą się w tym samym momencie przez wiele spadających kropli?

 - I chciałeś po prostu złożyć mi życzenia urodzinowe?

 - Pomyślałem, że dawno się nie widzieliśmy – odpowiedział Riddle, choć Harry miał wrażenie, że chciał to ująć w inne słowa. - Przybyłbym wcześniej, ale nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno znaleźć dobry zmieniacza czasu...

 - Wyobraź sobie, że mam o tym pewne pojęcie – roześmiał się Harry, przypominając sobie zniszczone święta sprzed kilku lat i zmieniacz czasu ukradziony Hermionie. - Skąd zabrałeś ten? Od Dervisha i Bangesa?

 - Co? Och, nie... - Tom wyglądał na dziwnie zmieszanego. - Dostałem go od profesora Dumbledore'a. Wydawałam się bardzo zaintrygowany moim zainteresowaniem przyszłością.

 - Tak? - Harry był odrobinę zaniepokojony. Czy Dumbledore mógł wiedzieć, że mieszali w czasie?

I wtedy coś do niego dotarło – korzystał przecież z myślodsiewni w gabinecie przyszłego dyrektora. Czyżby zapomniał zabrać z niej wszystkie swoje wspomnienia? A może nauczyciel w jakiś inny sposób poznał przyszłość? Tylko dlaczego postanowił im pomóc, a nie odwiódł Toma od pomysłu skakania między latami? Harry mógł tylko podejrzewać, co kierowało Dumbledore'em.

 - Powiedział mi wtedy coś dziwnego – dodał jeszcze Riddle. - A jednak potrafisz zrozumieć. Nie bardzo wiem, o co mu chodziło, ale chyba nikt nie twierdzi, że Album Dumbledore jest zupełnie _normalny_... W każdym razie był raczej rozbawiony, wręczając mi zmieniacz czasu, a na koniec dodał jeszcze, że powinienem zerwać dużo bzu.

 - I nie mylił się, prawda? - Harry spojrzał na piękny bukiet, stojący aktualnie na kuchennym parapecie. - Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, jak układać kwiaty?

 - W poprzednie wakacje pracowałem trochę w kwiaciarni, prowadzi ją ciotka pani Cole... - Wydawało mu się, czy Riddle się zarumienił? Najwyraźniej nadal trudno było mu się przyznać do tego, że nie wszyscy mugole byli tak źli, jak lubił to sobie wyobrażać jeszcze jakiś czas temu.

 - W wakacje? To znaczy, że jeszcze chodzisz do szkoły? - zapytał, chcąc zmienić niezręczny temat.

 - Skończę naukę za dwa miesiące – odpowiedział chłopak. - W moim Hogwarcie jest teraz wiosna...

Słońce zaczęło już opadać ku horyzontowi, a od strony okolicznych pól wiał chłodny wieczorny wiatr. I choć Harry wiele by dał, by ten dzień trwał jeszcze odrobinę dłużej. Przyjemnie siedziało się w ogrodzie pani Weasley, kiedy kolorowe motyle latały między donicami pełnymi kwiatów, a rozmowa toczyła się tak swobodnie. Rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach – o Hogwarcie i jego profesorach, o ciepłym lecie, o dzieciństwie. Nie mówili tylko o przyszłości, tak odległej i nierzeczywistej, że wydawała się snem.

 - Muszę już iść – powiedział w końcu Riddle, kiedy nad horyzontem zajaśniała pierwsza gwiazda.

Harry wiedział oczywiście, że Tom ma rację, jednak tak chętnie zatrzymałby go w Norze na dzień lub dwa. Może nawet mógłby poczekać do jego prawdziwych urodzin? Rozsądek opuszczał go bardzo szybko, kiedy przebywał w towarzystwie dziwnego przybysza z przeszłości. Kim właściwie był ten inny Riddle, tak odmienny od zjawy z dziennika i zupełnie niepodobny do niedoszłego nauczyciela ze wspomnień Dumbledore'a? I co ich tak naprawdę łączyło? Nie było już horkruksów ani bólu, nawet strach zniknął gdzieś w okolicy wiosny, a mimo to Harry czuł, że łączy ich coś silniejszego niż przypadek. To coś sprawiało, że trzy obroty zawsze prowadziły ich wprost ku sobie, jednak nie miał jeszcze odwagi użyć odpowiednich słów, by jakoś nazwać przewrotne przeznaczenie.

_\- Till the end of time..._ \- Niedoszły Lord Voldemort nucił cicho, po raz ostatni łamiąc wszelkie zakazy pani Weasley i zrywając kilka różowych kwiatów.

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kiedy Tom zniknie, będzie to wszystko uważał za sen. Być może dopiero bukiet kwiatów przypomni mu rano, kto był jego gościem. Teraz jednak cieszył się tą dziwną chwilą spoza głównego nurtu czasu, wiedząc, że nie potrwa już długo.

 - Do widzenia – powiedział w końcu Tom Riddle, starając się nadal uśmiechać. - Do widzenia, mój duchu świąt.

 - Do zobaczenia, beznadziejny przypadku – odpowiedział Harry Potter, przypominając sobie, jak wpadł na pewnego Ślizgona na szkolnym korytarzu pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej.

I kiedy już myślał, że jego gość zniknie, a trzy obroty przywrócą każdego z nich właściwemu czasowi, stało się coś niezwykłego – Tom Riddle nadzwyczajnie szybko pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń, objął go lekko, jakby czynił to codziennie i pocałował delikatnie, a Harry poczuł tęsknotę i czułość, jakich dotąd nie znał. Potem Riddle odskoczył równie nagle, jak uczeń, któremu udał się wyjątkowo dobry żart.

 - Wrócę – zawołał jeszcze, śmiejąc się, zanim czas powrócił na swoje miejsce, a przybysz z przeszłości zniknął.

Harry Potter został sam w pięknym ogrodzie pani Weasley.

W ręku trzymał pęk różowych goździków.

 

 

 


	4. Ciastko z jabłkiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesień z deszczem, wiatrem i pytaniami bez odpowiedzi dopada Harry'ego w obskurnym hotelu. Czy historia ciastka z jabłkiem podniesie go na duchu?

_Kto teraz domu nie ma, już go nie zdobędzie._  
Kto jest samotny, ten zostanie sam.   
Czuwać i czytać, listy pisać będzie   
długie i po alejach - tam i sam -   
błąkać się w liści niespokojnym pędzie. 

Rainer Maria Rilke, _Dzień jesieni_

 

* * *

 

 Harry Potter wyjrzał przez zabrudzoną szybę na pogrążoną we mgle londyńską ulicę i westchnął.

Od jego ostatniego spotkania z Tomem Riddle'em minęło dokładnie siedemset dziewięćdziesiąt siedem dni, dwie godziny, siedemnaście minut i około dziesięciu sekund. I chociaż tym razem nie wątpił już, że do tego spotkania rzeczywiście doszło – zasuszony bukiet zwisający z haczyka pod sufitem był wystarczającym dowodem – sam przed sobą nie mógł ukryć wyraźnego zniecierpliwienia.

Od jakiegoś czasu łapał się na czekaniu. Właściwie nie wiedział, _na co_ czeka, ale czuł dziwne napięcie, jakby już za chwilę coś miało się wydarzyć. Było to dość męczące doznanie, a kiedy tylko na świecie zaczynała panować jesień, odnosił wrażenie, że poczucie niepokoju się pogłębia.

Oczywiście mógłby to zrzucić na karb przygnębiającej pogody, ale czyż do tej pory jesień nie była jego ulubioną porą roku? Jesień oznaczała koniec wakacji, a to przez kilka wspaniałych lat oznaczało z kolei powrót do Hogwartu, liście sypiące się z drzew otaczających zamek, sok dyniowy i pierwsze treningi quidditcha. Złoto drzew powoli przechodziło w szarość, z czasem ciepłe popołudnia zmieniały się w szare wieczory, ale w Hogwarcie bez względu na pogodę czuł się szczęśliwy.

Dlaczego więc teraz nie potrafił cieszyć się powoli płynącymi po niebie chmurami? Podejrzewał, że jakiś związek mogło mieć z tym jego własne niezdecydowanie. Z niewiadomych powodów od tych kilku lat trwał w zawieszenie – niezrozumiałym i przede wszystkim irracjonalnym. Jego przyjaciele zakładali rodziny, budowali domy, zaczynali pracę, a on? Żył gdzieś poza tym wszystkim, jakby nie dotyczyły go sprawy dnia powszedniego. Jakby jego czas minął bezpowrotnie, a właściwie raczej jakby nigdy nie nadszedł. Czas Voldemorta minął, a czas Harry'ego Pottera dla większości przeminął mniej więcej w tym samym momencie.

Fakt, początkowo cieszył się z tego nowo nabytego spokoju. Nikt nie zaglądał mu już do listów, a tym bardziej do głowy, jak miała w zwyczaju Rita Skeeter, na ulicach mugolskiego Londynu czuł się częścią bezimiennego tłumu, w którym był po prostu kolejnym szarym obywatelem, zmierzającym w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

I choć powinien się tą wolnością napawać, nie potrafił. Czy rzeczywiście był tak zepsuty i żądny sławy, jak przez lata twierdzili Malfoy i Snape? A może po prostu nie potrafił odnaleźć swojej drogi w tym nowym, innym świecie? Miał wrażenie, że kiedy inni spokojnie poddali się prądom życia, on nieustannie próbował się im sprzeciwić. Myślał, że być może ma to jakiś związek z jego gryfońską naturą, ale czy Ron, Hermiona i Neville nie byli Gryfonami jak i on? A jednak im udało się zacząć żyć naprawdę, dorośle, kiedy on pozostał gdzieś na progu tego życia, jak wieczny chłopiec, nie do końca dziecko, ale też nie dorosły.

Nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Rozważał tak wiele różnych opcji, mógł zająć się wieloma rzeczami – mógł grać profesjonalnie w quidditcha, mógł pracować w Ministerstwie Magii, mógł nawet wyjechać na drugi koniec świata, by zacząć poszukiwania chrapaków krętorogich. Nie zrobił jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego zameldował się w jakimś poślednim hotelu i spoglądał teraz przez okno, nie zastanawiając się nawet, na co patrzy.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy piekarz opuszczał już rolety nad wystawą. Harry znał mężczyznę z widzenia – nie bez przyczyny nazywano tę piekarnię najlepszą w okolicy; choć była mała i niezbyt okazała, często ją odwiedzał. Szczególnie lubił ciastko z jabłkiem, chrupiące i z taką ilością cynamonu, że od razu przypominały mu się święta w Hogwarcie. Podobno to dziadek obecnego właściciela obmyślił przepis i był on przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie wraz z całym interesem.

Harry poczuł nagle nieznoszący sprzeciwu apetyt właśnie na jedno z tych ciastek. Co prawda podświadomie obawiał się, że wszystkie są już wyprzedane, ale czy naprawdę tak ciężko było zejść na dół i się o tym przekonać? Ten krótki spacer powinien dobrze mu zrobić. Za dużo myślał. Może powinien częściej zdawać się na takie zachcianki jak ta? Cóż, może nie był to najlepszy przykład – jeśli nie zacznie się opanowywać z wypiekami, może wkrótce zacząć przypominać wuja Vernona, a przecież wcale nie byli spokrewnieni...

Jak się okazało, zza szyby pogoda nie wyglądała w najmniejszym stopniu na tak nieprzyjemną, jak była w rzeczywistości – przejmujące zimno ogarnęło go, gdy tylko wyszedł na ulicę i przez krótką, ulotną chwilę pomyślał, że to dementorzy czają się gdzieś w okolicy. Mgła, chłód, to lepkie poczucie beznadziejności ogarniające go coraz bardziej... Nie, przecież to niemożliwe. Gdyby w Londynie grasowali dementorzy, wiedziałby o tym, prawda? Miał wystarczająco wielu znajomych w Ministerstwie, żeby dostawać takie wiadomości z pierwszej ręki. Powinien przestać szukać winnego i zwyczajnie wziąć się za siebie.

Z tą myślą przekroczył próg piekarni, nie bardzo podniesiony na duchu.

 - Już zamykamy... - zaczął przepraszająco właściciel, ale przerwał w pół zdania, rozpoznając stałego klienta: - To pan! Przepraszam, zupełnie nie poznałem w tym kapturze. Okropna pogoda, prawda? Zaraz zamykam, ale jeszcze zdążę coś panu sprzedać – uśmiechnął się miło, a Harry poczuł, że musi się zmusić do takiej samej odpowiedzi. Co się nim działo?

 - Poproszę ciastko z jabłkiem – powiedział, siląc się na lekki ton. Dlaczego tak trudno mu to przyszło?

 - Z jabłkiem? - Właściciel rozejrzał się z lekką desperacją po lokalu. - Akurat tych już nie mam, rozeszły się dzisiaj wyjątkowo szybko...

 - To przez ten cynamon – jakiś starszy pan wyszedł zza drzwi, opierając się na drewnianej lasce. - Poszukaj na zapleczu, Henry. A ja zajmę czymś naszego klienta.

 - Jesteś pewien, dziadku? - Henry, bo tak najwyraźniej nazywał się właściciel, spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na staruszka, jakby obawiał się, że w każdej chwili może wyzionąć ducha. - Tata mówił, że nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze, powinieneś leżeć w łóżku...

 - Nie dzisiaj, Henry, nie dzisiaj! - Oczy mężczyzny rozjaśniły się nagle, jakby przypomniał sobie coś bardzo miłego. - Choćbym to miało być ostatnie ciastko, jakie sprzedam, idź już i znajdź je szybko, mój chłopcze.

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na dziadka spode łba, po czym lekko wzruszył ramionami, akceptując swoją przegraną pozycję i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na zaplecze.

W sklepie zapanowała cisza. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że o szyby uderza deszcz, ciężki i agresywny. Na posadzce dostrzegł biegnącą wzdłuż płytek długą rysę.

 - Tamtego dnia też była taka pogoda – oznajmił nagle były właściciel, a widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Harry'ego, dodał: - Kiedy ułożyłem przepis na ciastko z jabłkiem.

 - To musiało być bardzo dawno temu – odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na pooraną zmarszczkami twarz. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to, co powiedział, nie zabrzmiało zbyt miło: - Przepraszam, nie chciałem...

 - Nie martw się – przerwał mu dziadek Henry'ego, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Wiem przecież, że jestem stary. Taka jest kolej rzeczy – rodzimy się i umieramy, a pomiędzy tymi widełkami czasu robimy to i owo. Ja na przykład prowadziłem piekarnię i śmiem twierdzić, że nie był to najgorszy pomysł na życie – uśmiechnął się znowu, a Harry odniósł przez krótki moment wrażenie, że to Dumbledore siedzi przed nim, tak podobny był ten uśmiech. Coś ukłuło go w klatce, ale po chwili zniknęło. 

 - To był dzień bardzo podobny do tego – odezwał się znów mężczyzna, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego, spoglądając przez wystawową szybę na zatopioną w deszczu ulicę. Od czasu do czasu jakiś przechodzień mijał w pośpiechu piekarnię, nawet do niej nie zaglądając. - Och tak, bardzo, bardzo podobny...

 - Proszę mi opowiedzieć. - Harry również wyjrzał przez okno. Jakaś kobieta w butach na obcasach starała się jednocześnie rozmawiać przez telefon i utrzymać parasolkę nad głową. Silny wiatr targał jej związane w koński ogon włosy.

 - Dobrze, opowiem. Tego dnia skomponowałem przepis na ciastko z jabłkiem, chociaż nic tego nie zapowiadało...

…

Wyjrzał przez okno na pogrążoną w deszczu ulicę. Jakiś przechodzień w długim płaszczu próbował ochronić się przed ulewą rozłożoną gazetą. Pojedynczy samochód rozjaśnił na chwilę witryny sklepów i wzburzył wodę w kałużach.

Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim ostatnio działo.

_Tom, czy to prawda, że nie przyjąłeś posady w Hogwarcie? Tom, czy to prawda, że pracujesz u Borgina i Burkesa? Tom, czy to prawda..._

Miał dość tych wszystkich pytań i tych ludzi, tak bardzo przejętych tym, co miał zamiar robić z własnym życiem. Jaki mieli w tym interes? Żaden, dokładnie. Chcieli co najwyżej móc się nim pochwalić, pławić się w jego sukcesach, w jego świetle, w jego... chwale. Nic nie obchodziło ich, co naprawdę myślał, jak się czuł, jak bardzo miał ich wszystkich dość.

Miał ochotę coś rozbić, rzucić czymś o ścianę, zupełnie jak w tym filmie, który widział ostatnio w mugolskim kinie, tym o wojnie secesyjnej. Może gdyby poszedł na wojnę, trochę by mu ulżyło? Dobre, stare sposoby na rozładowywanie napięcia. Może gdyby kogoś... Nie, nie powinien o tym myśleć, nie teraz, kiedy najchętniej zamordowałby pierwszą napotkaną na ulicy osobę, obojętnie, mugola czy czarodzieja, wszyscy byli tak samo bezwartościowi, wszyscy tak samo nie rozumieli!

A może jednak mógłby? Może mógłby wyjść z tego ciasnego pokoju, zejść do holu po starych schodach, ignorując odłażącą od ścian farbę, przywitać się z panną Smith, pracującą w recepcji - mógłby się założyć, że w duchu go uwielbiała, jakaż była głupia! - a potem przespacerować się po okolicy, wypatrując odpowiedniej ofiary. Mógłby użyć własnych rąk, mógłby użyć różdżki, to nie miało znaczenia. Na końcu i tak zobaczyłby tylko zimne, puste oczy, a chwilę wcześniej oglądałby uciekające z nich życie. Czy to prawda, że przed śmiercią widzi się cały swój ziemski los? Nie mogło go to obchodzić mniej. Tak jak on nie obchodził nikogo, tak i inni nie obchodzili jego.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że czuje ból. Spojrzał na własną dłoń i zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że nieświadomie połamał gęsie pióro, prezent od Abraxasa Malfoya. Przeklął się w duchu - to było jego ostatnie przyzwoite pióro, a teraz zamiast pióra trzymał w dłoni połamane odłamki wbijające się boleśnie w skórę.

Właściwie dlaczego tu były? Ach tak, miał odpowiedzieć na list, to on wyprowadził go z równowagi.

Dumbledore. Spodziewał się po tym człowieku wszystkiego, ale z pewnością nie tego, że nagle zacznie się przejmować, co jego były uczeń robi w wolnym czasie. Nauczyciel obserwował go od tego nieszczęsnego pierwszego dnia, od kiedy uznał go za złodzieja, wtedy, w sierocińcu. Nigdy nie dał mu szansy takiej jak innym uczniom, nigdy. Może to sobie wmawiał, może Dumbledore rzeczywiście przejmował się jego losem - zresztą nie tylko on wyraził zaniepokojenie jego decyzjami, Slughorn chyba płakał nad swoim listem, jeśli wierzyć plamom na atramencie - ale on po prostu nie mógł, nie chciał mu pokazać, jak bardzo jest zagubiony.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Z sobą, z życiem, z przyszłością, która jeszcze nie nadeszła, a którą przecież poznał. Przynajmniej po części. Wspomnienia, które poznał tej odległej już zimowej nocy wydawały się prawie surrealistyczne, tak trudno było w nie uwierzyć. A jednak wiedział, że byłby zdolny zrobić to wszystko - mógłby panować, mógłby rozkazywać, mógłby... zabijać.

Dlaczego znów tak łatwo było mu o tym myśleć? Był czas, kiedy czuł wstręt na samą myśl o zabiciu kogokolwiek. Bał się tego, co może się stać, tego, że być może przyszłość, na którą tak niecierpliwie czeka, nigdy się nie wydarzy.

Nie chciał zranić Harry'ego, ale im dłużej o nim myślał i im więcej czasu mijało od ich ostatniego spotkania, tym częściej w jego głowie pojawiała się myśl, początkowo cicha i skutecznie zbywana wzruszeniem ramion, z czasem coraz silniejsza i bardziej natarczywa - co, jeśli, to był jedyny sposób na bycie częścią jego życia? Co, jeśli on, Tom, nie mógł w żaden sposób zaistnieć w życiu Harry'ego, ale ten drugi on mógłby to zrobić? Jak kusząca była ta myśl - być jego życiem i śmiercią, pytaniem bez odpowiedzi, na zawsze nierozwiązaną zagadką, dręczącą nawet po zwycięstwie? Mógłby to zrobić. Wystarczył jeden krok, jedna decyzja. Miał wrażenie, że od miesięcy balansuje na krawędzi szaleństwa, starając się zachować równowagę między rozpaczą i opętaniem.

Coś huknęło.

Podskoczył ze zdziwienia, szukając źródła niespodziewanego hałasu. Przez chwilę był pewien, że to jakiś czarodziej aportował się w okolicy, może nawet sam Dumbledore, wiedziony sobie tylko znanymi powodami i przeczuciami, stał tuż za drzwiami, z tym swoim pół-uśmiechem, jednak na ulicy nie działo się nic podejrzanego. To tylko piekarz wypakowywał ciężkie palety z samochodu i rozsypał je z trzaskiem na chodniku.

_Piekarnia_ , pomyślał z pogardą. _Kto chciałby pracować w takim miejscu?_

I choć jego głowa najchętniej pogrążyłaby się w kolejnej ciemnej i pełnej niechęci tyradzie, żołądek miał zupełnie inne zdanie na ten temat.

Spojrzał ponownie na piekarza, teraz walczącego ze stertą ciemnych blaszek. Deszcz rozmywał mu nieco wizję, ale mógłby się założyć, że blaszki pełne były czegoś smacznego. Co prawda powinien wydać ostatnie oszczędności raczej na nowe pióro niż na słodycze, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Jak dotąd tylko jednej osobie nie potrafił odmówić - samemu sobie.

_I Harry'emu,_ dodał po chwili w myślach, prawie się uśmiechając. Jeszcze trochę, tylko trochę czasu i znajdzie jakąś inną drogę. Musiało istnieć jakieś inne rozwiązanie, jakiś łaskawy dla niego los. Musiał myśleć o Harrym i nie pogrążać się w rozpaczy. To, co czuł, było silniejsze niż czas. To coś postawiło na jego drodze tego chłopca z innego świata, świata, który jeszcze nie nastał. I jeśli czas nie mógł go pokonać, to znaczy, że istniała jakaś droga. Szansza, choćby i jej cień. Nadzieja, w którą nigdy nie wierzył, pojawiła się i w jego pogrążonym w ciemności sercu.

Ignorując deszcz, przebiegł szybko na drugą stronę ulicy bez płaszcza i przekroczył próg piekarni.

W środku było tak ciepło i przytulnie, że przez dłuższą chwilę musiał się zastanawiać, gdzie ostatnio poczuł się tak przyjemnie. W powietrzu unosił się słoski zapach wypieków, marmolady i lukru. I owoców - był pewien, że są tu gdzieś pieczone jabłka, zupełnie takie jak te, które podawano jesienią w Hogwarcie. Prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na odrapane ściany i stare półki - wydawało mu się, że ktoś w holu mówił ostatnio, ze lokal zmienił właściciela, a przedtem był tu sklep z częściami do samochodów.

\- Przepraszam, jeszcze nie otwarte - jakiś głos sprowadził go na ziemię.

Mężczyzna, ten sam, który wcześniej walczył z uciekającymi paletami, stał za ladą w roboczym białym stroju. Bez wątpienia był Mugolem – widywał takich w okolicy sierocińca, właściwie ten chłopak, chyba niewiele starszy od niego, mógłby być nawet jego współmieszkańcem. Widywał takie twarze o zagubionych oczach i nie znosił ich, nienawidził niepewności i strachu, który tak łatwo mógł w nich wywołać.

Odetchnął głęboko. Musiał zacząć nad tym panować, inaczej mógł zwyczajnie nie doczekać przyszłości. Cynamon, jabłko, konfitura. Przyszedł tu po coś do jedzenia. Być może to właśnie był pierwszy krok drogi, której tak usilnie szukał.

 - Naprawdę nie ma pan nic na sprzedaż? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć beztrosko. Nie było to łatwe; nie przywykł do proszenia.

 - Cóż, oficjalnie otwieram dopiero rano... - zaczął właściciel, ale widząc wyraz twarzy swojego pierwszego klienta najwyraźniej nieco się złamał. - Może mógłbym panu dać coś do spróbowania, to nowy przepis... - mówiąc to, zniknął na chwilę na zapleczu, po czym wrócił z tacą pełną okrągłych placków. - Ciastko z jabłkiem, przepis oczywiście tradycyjny, ale z zupełnie nowym podejściem, proszę spróbować.

Poczęstował się i po pierwszym kęsie musiał walczyć z chęcią zjedzenia całości w trzech gryzach. Starał się zachować twarz, ale było to naprawdę trudne – może ten człowiek był Mugolem, ale jego wypieki mogłyby spokojnie leżeć w Miodowym Królestwie obok Karaluchowego Bloku. Ale co właściwie czuł? Jakbłko i cynamon, tego był pewien. I coś jeszcze, coś słodkiego...

 - To konfitura różana? - zapytał na głos, dziwiąc się, że jego głos brzmi tak entuzjastycznie.

 - Tak, tak! Smakuje panu? - Piekarz był wyraźnie zachwycony. - Mało kto łączy różę z jabłkiem, ale ja uwielbiam to zestawienie. Proszę zjeść jeszcze jedno!

Nie dał się namawiać i sięgnął po drugie ciastko. Było równie smaczne jak pierwsze, choć pod koniec miał już wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje. Może za dużo było w tym wszystkim słodyczy? Może gdyby przełamać to czymś gorzkim...

 - Macierzanka – powiedział do siebie, myśląc o lekcji eliksirów w szóstej klasie. - Nalewka byłaby lepsza niż liście, zupełnie jak przy Felix Felicis.

 - Przepraszam, mówił pan coś? - Piekarz chyba obawiał się, że ciastko nie zdobyło jego uznania.

 - Macierzanka – powtórzył nieco głośniej, po czym spojrzał na resztę leżących na tacy ciastek: - Mógłbym zabrać jeszcze dwa? Na drogę.

 - Tak, tak, oczywiście – mężczyzna chyba nie był przekonany co do macierzanki, jednak pożegnał swojego pierwszego klienta z ukłonem, życząc udanej podróży. Mógłby się założyć, że jego rozmówca był dość rozbawiony tym pożegnaniem.

…

 - Oczywiście macierzanka w ciastku z jabłkiem wydawała mi się wtedy bardzo dziwnym pomysłem, ale jakoś nie mogłem o nim zapomnieć. Widzisz, chłopcze, nigdy więcej nie spotkałem tego tajemniczego młodzieńca. Wypytywałem o niego w okolicy, kiedy ineteres zaczął iść do przodu, ta jego macierzanka bardzo mi pomogła... - Stary piekarz podniósł wzrok. Za oknem chmury zaczęły się przerzedzać i ostatnie promienie listopadowego słońca rozświetliły kałuże. - Nikt go nie znał, nikt nie widział. Pewnie wyruszył w swoją podróż.

 - I już nie wrócił? - dopowiedział Harry, myśląc o przeszłości, która nie mogła być jego własną. Poczuł, że znów ogarnia go przygnębienie – jaką drogą powinien iść, by trafić do celu, którego nawet nie znał? Gdyby tylko miał pewność, że Tom gdzieś tam jest, że nie zmienił zdania. Nie ufał własnym uczuciom, a co dopiero czyimś. Gdyby tylko na jego drodze mógł stanąć jakiś macierzankowy posłaniec z przepisem na rozwiązanie problemów...

\- Nie wrócił – potwierdził dziadek, uśmiechając się do świata za szybą. - Zostało mi po nim tylko imię: Tom Riddle. Widzisz, pannę Smith zawsze łatwo było przekupić słodyczami.

 


	5. Cicha noc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Święta w Norze są dla Harry'ego szczęśliwe, jednak nie potraf przestać myśleć o Duchu Świąt, który do tej pory nie dał mu znaku. Magiczna noc przynosi jednak do domu Weasleyów niespodziewanego gościa.

 

_A nadzieja znów wstąpi w nas._  
Nieobecnych pojawią się cienie.  
Uwierzymy kolejny raz,  
W jeszcze jedno Boże Narodzenie.

_Kolęda dla nieobecnych_ , S. Mucha

 

* * *

 

  - Babciu, a po co ten talerz?

Złotowłosa Victoire spojrzała pytająco na panią Delacour, rozkładającą właśnie talerze na magicznie powiększonym stole w salonie Weasleyów. W tym roku to właśnie tu spędzali święta po zeszłorocznej wizycie we Francji.

Harry uniósł z zaciekawieniem głowę. Też zauważył, że matka Fleur wyciągnęła z kredensu dwanaście śnieżnobiałych talerzy, choć przy kolacji miało być ich tylko jedenaścioro, jeśli o nikim nie zapomniał. Państwo Weasley, państwo Delacour z córkami, zięciem i wnuczką, Ron, Hermiona, no i on sam. Nigdy nie był matematycznym orłem, ale wyniku tych prostych obliczeń był pewien. Nawet mała Victoire potrafiła najwyraźniej bez problemu policzyć do jedenastu.

 - To dla nieznajomego – odpowiedziała kobieta, lekkim dygnięciem różdżki rozsyłając talerze na odpowiednie miejsca, po czym – widząc wyraźnie skonsternowaną minę dziewczynki – dodała: - Dla strudzonego wędrowca, który może zapukać do drzwi. Nie można go przecież nie przyjąć w tą noc, prawda?

Najwyraźniej to wytłumaczenie zabrzmiało wystarczająco logicznie, bo Victoire przytaknęła, po czym z entuzjazmem właściwym wszystkim czterolatkom wybiegła z pokoju w bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Być może chciała po raz kolejny przejrzeć pokoje na piętrze w poszukiwaniu ukrytych prezentów, które dopiero rano miały się znaleźć pod choinką.

Właściwie Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego jedzą uroczystą kolację _przed_ Bożym Narodzeniem. Był to chyba jakiś francuski zwyczaj, który państwo Weasley postanowili uszanować. Z drugiej strony chyba nie powinien narzekać, bo w pierwszy dzień świąt nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z obiadu. W tym roku miał po prostu okazję zjeść dwa razy więcej niż zwykle.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że ten talerz dla nieznajomego całkiem mu się podobał. Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widział, ale brzmiało to dość wzruszająco. Kwestią dyskusyjną pozostawało, czy ktokolwiek rzeczywiście wpuściłby człowieka z ulicy do domu, nawet w tą świąteczną, magiczną noc, sam gest był jednak prosty i piękny.

Wrócił myślami do przerwanej lektury. _Czas i jak go okiełznać._ Znalazł książkę kilka tygodni wcześniej na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie i nie mógł się od niej oderwać. Była co prawda bardzo wymagająca i nie wszystko rozumiał od razu, ale przynajmniej dawała cień nadziei na znalezienie odpowiedzi. A pytania, które zadawał, nie należały do prostych. O ile cofanie się w czasie leżało w zasięgu jego możliwości, to wpływ tego, co mógłby w przeszłości zrobić, na to, co nazywał teraźniejszością, wydawał się dość zagmatwany. Oglądał niedawno jakiś mugolski film, w którym przemieszczanie się w czasie powodowało więcej problemów niż pożytku, a jedna mała zmiana w przeszłości prowadziła do katastrofalnych skutków w przyszłości. Czy był gotowy na poświęcenie tego wszystkiego, co znał i pozostanie w jakimś innym, obcym czasie? Czy Harry Potter żyłby, gdyby on sam przestał istnieć?

Od tych wszystkich egzystencjalnych rozważań zaczynała boleć go głowa. Zawsze tak kończyło się jego planowanie – nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Może gdyby miał pewność, że naprawdę jest w stanie zmienić przeszłość i przede wszystkim zmienić Toma, łatwiej byłoby mu zdecydować się na konkretny krok. Nie mógł jednak ufać własnym uczuciom, a co dopiero pokładać nadzieję w uczuciach kogoś takiego jak Tom. Bądź co bądź nie należał on do najbardziej zrównoważonych osób, jakie przyszło mu w życiu spotkać.

Przez głowę przebiegła mu ulotna myśl, że tym razem to jemu przydałby się jakiś pomocny Duch Świąt i uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie pewnej dawnej zimowej nocy w Hogwarcie, kiedy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył próbował tylko uratować święta, a być może udało mu się uratować coś o wiele ważniejszego. Nadzieja istniała i to jej powinien się trzymać.

 - Dwanaście? - Głos pani Weasley wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Kobieta przyglądała się ze zdziwieniem starannie rozłożonym talerzom. - Mogłabym się założyć o zaczarowany ser ciotki Tessie, że jest nas jedenaścioro...

 - To dla nieznajomego! - wykrzyknęła Victoire, wbiegając przez drzwi, za którymi zniknęła zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Tym razem towarzyszył jej Krzywołap, wyraźnie spłoszony zachowaniem dziecka.

 - Nieznajomego? Spodziewamy się kogoś?

 - Och, nie, nie, to tylko taka tradycja – wyjaśniła nieco przepraszającym tonem pani Delacour. - Moja matka zawsze zostawiała pusty talerz dla niespodziewanego gościa i tak jakoś nie potrafię przestać tego robić. Mówiła, że to polska tradycja.

 - Mamo, czy prababcia nie mieszkała w Bułgarii, tak jak wujek Wiktor? - zapytała jasnowłosa dziewczynka, usiłując jednocześnie złapać Krzywołapa, który zręcznie wskoczył na poręcz starej kanapy, skutecznie chroniąc swój ogon.

 - Dokładnie tak, kochanie – odpowiedziała Fleur, która weszła właśnie do pokoju, niosąc parującą wazę z czymś bardzo smacznym, jak Harry wnioskował po zapachu. Widząc zdziwienie na twarzy córki, dodała jeszcze: - Prababcia... bardzo dużo podróżowała.

 - Chcesz powiedzieć, że prowadziła raczej beztroskie życie? - wyręczyła córkę pani Delacour. - Prababcia miała bardzo wielu przyjaciół i często spędzała czas poza Bułgarią.

 - Wujek Candido twierdzi, że to dla umarłych – nie dawała za wygraną Victoirie. - Mówi, że trzeba rozsypać dla nich okruszki, żeby pokazać, że o nich pamiętamy.

 - Raczej po to, żeby mógł je zjeść po północy – mruknęła pod nosem pani Weasley, przywołując różdżką wyjątkowo chybotliwą stertę kieliszków.

Pani Delacour i Fleur roześmiały się, a po chwili dołączyła do nich Victoire, najwyraźniej nie chcąc tracić nic z tej niezrozumiałej wesołości.

W tej samej chwili drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i wraz z powiewem chłodu do pokoju weszli trzej Weasleyowie: Artur, Bill i Ron. Towarzyszyła im Hermiona, sprzeczająca się o coś ze swoim narzeczonym, co akurat nie było niczym nowym. _Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają,_ pomyślał Harry.

Był szczęśliwy. Ci ludzie, to miejsce – czuł się tak spokojny, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie miał ochoty mieć do siebie pretensji. O nic. Nie nawiedzały go ani koszmary, ani złowrogie wizje. Przyszłość wydawała się odległa, w pewien sposób nieistniejąca. Przeszłość oswoił, więc nie musiał się już bać. Pozostawało mu cieszyć się teraźniejszością, dopóki trwała.

 - Neville będzie starał się o posadę w Hogwarcie – oznajmiła Hermiona, opadając na fotel przy kominku. Krzywołap momentalnie zeskoczył z kanapy i zwinął się w kłębek na jej kolanach; pogłaskała go machinalnie, patrząc na Harry'ego: - Profesor Sprout odchodzi na emeryturę, więc postanowił spróbować.

 - Co na to jego babcia? - roześmiał się Ron, strzepując z rękawa resztki śniegu. Miał na sobie zeszłoroczny sweter świąteczny, ogniście czerwony ze złotym R, zupełnie taki sam jak ten, który dostał w czasie pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie.

 - Chyba w końcu zrozumiała, że nie każdy może zostać aurorem – mruknęła dziewczyna, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego: - A jeśli już o tym mowa – wiesz już, co masz zamiar ze sobą zrobić, Harry? Nie możesz do końca życia włóczyć się po mugolskim Londynie.

 - Jak dla mnie to całkiem kusząca propozycja – stwierdził najmłodszy Weasley, jednak widząc karcące spojrzenie przyszłej żony – w tej chwili niepokojąco przypominające spojrzenie jego własnej matki – zamilkł i pod pretekstem pomocy w przygotowaniu kolacji ulotnił się z pokoju.

 - Hermiono, wiem, co robię – powiedział w końcu Harry, kiedy cisza między nimi zaczęła robić się niezręczna. - Właściwie mam już nawet pewien pomysł...

Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciółka nie będzie go ciągnąć za język, bo odnosił wrażenie, że cofanie się w czasie, by uratować Lorda Voldemorta nie było tym, czego oczekiwała od niego Hermiona. Już zaczynał tęsknić za jej troską o skrzaty domowe i naburmuszoną miną, którą widywał tak często, gdy ignorował zadania domowe. Ale czy to nie organizer, który kiedyś mu podarowała, lubił mówić „nie odkładaj tego na później, bo później może być różnie”? Nie mógł już zwlekać.

Hermiona chyba miała do niego więcej pytań, widział to wyraźnie w jej oczach, ale kiedy już otwierała usta – zapewne w celu uraczenia go jakąś dydaktyczną przemową – pan Delacour wkroczył do pokoju z ogromnym półmiskiem z czymś, co musiało być sarnim udźcem z pieczonymi kasztanami, a tuż za nim reszta gości niosła pozostałe potrawy. Nawet Victoire dostała odpowiedzialne zadanie i z małą pomocą Fleur zapaliła białą świecę na środku stołu.

 - Wesołych świąt! - oznajmiła uroczyście pani Wealsey, w tym roku ubrana w piękny błękitny sweter z ozdobnym M, prezent od synowej. Harry miał ochotę roześmiać się za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie pamiętne pierwsze lato Fleur w Norze i wyraźną niechęć Molly Weasley.

 - Pyszne! - stwierdził pan Weasley, kiedy tylko spróbował popisowego dania pana Delacour.

Pozostali jedynie przytaknęli, tak zajęci byli jedzeniem – Harry musiał przyznać, że kuchnia, którą reprezentował ojciec Fleur, nie była wcale gorsza niż tradycyjne potrawy jadane wiele lat wcześniej w Hogwarcie. A prawdziwy pudding i tak nie mógł go ominąć, bo następnego dnia to pani Weasley miała szykować kolację.

Z głośników sączyła się świąteczna audycja muzyczna, tym razem szczęśliwie omijająca repertuar Celestyny Warbeck, choć Harry był pewien, że przed północą przynajmniej raz usłyszy „Kociołek pełen gorącej miłości”. Cóż, i to miało swój urok – ludzie, których znał i kochał byli sumą przyzwyczajeń i małych, czasami dziwnym upodobań. Choć tak wiele razy słyszał, że „krew nie woda”, to był pewien, że prawdziwa krew, ta, którą był w stanie oddać – i oddał – za przyjaciół, stworzyła więzy dużo silniejsze niż dzielone z ciotką Petunią czy wujem Vernonem. Nie myślał o nich dużo, właściwie starał się o nich nie myśleć, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że gdyby naprawdę udało mu się zmienić przeszłość, być może jakiś inny Harry Potter nie musiałby przechodzić przez to wszystko. Cieszyłby się kochającymi rodzicami, niewinnym ojcem chrzestnym, może nawet prawdziwym rodzeństwem. To nie byłby już on, prawda? A może jednak on?

Na dworze nadal sypał śnieg, zimny wiatr uderzał nim od czasu do czasu o szyby. Ciemność za oknem tylko zwiększała przytulność ciepłego wnętrza. Spojrzał na pusty talerz tuż obok własnego. Czy naprawdę ktoś był sam w tę noc? Przypomniał sobie ponure święta wiele lat temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy odwiedził grób rodziców. Ludzie spieszyli do kościoła na nocną mszę, chór brzmiał prawie jak aniołowie z odległego świata, ale nawet wtedy była przy nim Hermiona. Jak okrutny musiał być los człowieka, dla którego zostawili pusty talerz.

I nagle, zupełnie jakby ta myśl zadziałała niczym latarnia w czasie sztormu, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę był pewien, że tylko mu się wydawało, ale pozostali goście też podnieśli ze zdziwieniem głowy, patrząc w kierunku drzwi w niemym oczekiwaniu.

_Puk, puk, puk._

Nie było wątpliwości – ktoś naprawdę stał w zasypanym śniegiem ogrodzie w tą nieprzyjazną, zimną noc.

 - Strudzony wędrowiec! - wykrzyknęła Victoire, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować i zerwała się z krzesła, biegnąc do drzwi. Tuż za nią podążył Bill, najwyraźniej nieco mniej entuzjastycznie nastawiony do niespodziewanych gości.

 - Może to George? - Pani Weasley spojrzała pytająco na męża.

 - Myślałam, że są z Angeliną na Hawajach – wtrąciła Hermiona niepewnie. - Ginny też miała inne plany, prawda?

 - Tak, przyjedzie dopiero jutro – potwierdził Ron, odkładając widelec na stół.

Wyglądało na to, że pusty talerz i wpuszczanie nieznajomych do domu to jednak zupełnie różne rzeczy. Harry zdziwił się, widząc niepokój zgromadzonych – być może był zbyt naiwny, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, czego powinni się obawiać. Ktoś, kto był sam w świąteczną noc, nie mógł być zły. Opuszczony, samotny, zagubiony – tak, z tym mógł się zgodzić. Jaki człowiek zostawał sam w święta?

Cóż, oni nie mogli tego rozumieć. Mieli kochające rodziny, takie, które trzymały się razem bez względu na wszystko. Ale Harry wiedział, czym jest samotność - pustką, której nic nie może wypełnić; bólem, który łagodzi tylko zaufanie, to szalone ryzyko odsłonięcia własnych słabości przed drugim człowiekiem.

Chłodny wiatr wpadł do pokoju i po plecach Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz. W drzwiach rzeczywiście stała owinięta szalikiem postać, jednak nie potrafił dojrzeć, kto to. Victoire straciła nieco odwagi i cofnęła się o krok, ale kiedy się odezwała, w jej głosie słyszał raczej zaciekawienie niż strach:

 - Jest pan strudzonym wędrowcem? - zapytała, dla pewności chwytając dłoń ojca, a kiedy nieznajomy nie odpowiedział, prawie podskoczyła: - Wujek Candido miał rację, to umarły! Babciu, widzisz? Możemy rozsypać okruszki!

Przy stole panowała cisza, a zgromadzeni wymienili spojrzenia – niektóre zaniepokojone, inne zdziwione, choć Harry musiał przyznać, że osobiście był odrobinę rozbawiony wnioskami Victoire. Wspominając przyjęcie urodzinowe Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka wątpił, by jakiś umarły skusił się na taką kolację.

I najwyraźniej nie on jeden uznał przy puszczenia dziewczynki za zabawne, bo po chwili usłyszał śmiech dochodzący od strony drzwi – to nieznajomy dawał upust własnej wesołości, próbując jednocześnie zajrzeć do wnętrza ponad ramieniem Billa.

Harry nie musiał jednak zobaczyć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, kto odwiedził Norę. Rozpoznałby ten śmiech wszędzie, na końcu świata i w każdym czasie; śmiech, który rozbrzmiał już przecież w tym ogrodzie ostatniego lata, kiedy fioletowy bez pani Weasley kwitł wyjątkowo pięknie.

 - Harry! - Tom Riddle zawołał go po imieniu, zupełnie jakby widzieli się wczoraj, a nie wiele miesięcy temu, tak, jakby nie dzieliło ich nic więcej niż tylko czas.

A mimo to wstał od stołu, prawie strącając z niego wazę w zupą rybną i musiał siłą woli powstrzymać się od usunięcia z drogi Billa i Victoire. Tak, dzielił ich czas, okrutnie długi i pełen rozpaczy, dzieliły ich błędy przeszłości, także te, na które nie mieli wpływu. Jednak coś ich też łączyło – już nie przepowiednia Sybilli Trelawney, dawno odeszła w niepamięć; coś dużo silniejszego niż zdrowy rozsądek i odrzucone ideały, silniejszego nawet niż śmierć.

 - Tom – uśmiechnął się, kiedy stał już tak blisko, że mógł zobaczyć, jak płatki śniegu topnieją na jego ciemnych włosach. - Co ty tu robisz?

 - Ja... - zaczął Riddle, rozkładając ręce w bezradnym geście, kiedy w słowo weszła mu najmłodsza z Weasleyów:

 - Wujku, czy ten pan żyje? - Najwyraźniej kwestia pustego talerza i jego przeznaczenia nie dawała dziewczynce spokoju.

 - Wygląda na to, że tak – odpowiedział Tom, uśmiechając się do niej. Harry miał wrażenie, że przychodzi mu to dużo łatwiej, niż kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Jaką drogę musiał pokonać Tom Riddle, by znaleźć się w tym miejscu i czasie? - Choć muszę przyznać, że wujek Harry kilka razy omal nie wysłał mnie na tamten świat – dodał tak cicho, że nie usłyszał go nikt poza Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Na szczęście, bo wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, co mógłby pomyśleć Bill.

Dlaczego był tutaj? I dlaczego był taki... inny? Wtedy, latem, Harry miał wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło, że naprawdę mógłby zmienić Toma, gdyby tylko poświęcił wystarczająco wiele – samego siebie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jego wiara w cuda po raz kolejny została wystawiona na próbę i być może prawdziwy Duch Świąt postanowił pokazać mu, że nadzieja nie tylko istnieje, ale i się spełnia.

 - Przyjaciel Harry'ego jest naszym przyjacielem – oznajmił pan Weasley, który również wstał od stolu, by przyjrzeć się bliżej przybyszowi. - Wracajcie do środka,

 - To pierwszy raz, kiedy dodatkowy talerz na coś się przydał – stwierdziła Gabrielle, podając nowemu sąsiadowi półmisek z _bûche de noël._

 - To prawda, nawet moja matka nie doczekała się nigdy niespodziewanego gościa. - Pani Delacour przyglądała się nieznajomemu z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Być może jakiś związek miał z tym francuski Toma, którym zdążył się popisać, nim minęły dwie minuty od jego przybycia. Harry musiał przyznać, że Czarny Pan rzeczywiście potrafił robić wrażenie.

I choć zebrani co jakiś czas spoglądali na niego z ciekawością, kolacja szybko wróciła na zupełnie zwyczajny tor – Hermiona zaczęła tłumaczyć Fleur, dlaczego skrzaty domowe powinny mieć prawo do urlopów, pan Weasley zachwalał wszystkim, którzy chcieli go słuchać, londyńskie metro, którym miał ostatnio okazję znów podróżować, a Victoire próbowała ukradkiem zrzucić pod stół odrobinę sarniny dla Krzywołapa. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak łatwo jego przybrana rodzina przyjęła do wiadomości, że nocny przybysz jest jego przyjacielem. Przeraziło go, jak łatwo mógłby ich zdradzić, gdyby tylko chciał. Mógłby wprowadzić do tego domu kogokolwiek, jakiegoś przestępcę, złodzieja, mordercę... Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc sprowadził mordercę, a mimo to nikt nie wydawał się przestraszony. Oni naprawdę mu ufali. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu, tak straszna i wspaniała była ta myśl. Naprawdę byli jego rodziną, lepszą, niż na jaką mógł kiedykolwiek zasługiwać.

Czy naprawdę musiał ich opuścić? Odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista. Miał dziś wyjątkowo dużo szczęścia, bo przy stole nie siedziała Ginny, która z pewnością rozpoznałaby Toma. Jak mógłby spojrzeć jej w oczy, gdyby ktoś z obecnych opowiedział jej o niespodziewanym gościu? O przyjacielu Harry'ego? Nie mógł ich narażać. Chciał wierzyć, że Tom się zmienił, całym sercem chciał w to wierzyć, ale nie potrafił. Czy zbyt długo musiał walczyć, by tak po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości istnienie cudów? A może nie chciał uwierzyć, że Tom mógłby się zmienić bez jego pomocy?

Być może teraz przyszła pora na jego przemianę. Na podjęcie decyzji nie o przeszłości czy przyszłości, ale o tym, kim był, kim chciałby być. Czy naprawdę miał już na zawsze pozostać Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? Coraz bardziej ciążyło mu to imię, określające nie człowieka, a symbol. Był człowiekiem, a nie ideą. I chciał mieć prawo wyboru.

 - Harry, kto to jest? - syknęła mu nagle do ucha Hermiona, kiedy wstali od stołu, a Tom został przez panią Weasley obarczony zadaniem odesłania brudnych talerzy do kuchni. - Jak to możliwe, że nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o żadnym Tomie, a on pojawia się tu w Wigilię i jak gdyby nigdy nic je z nami kolację?

 - To ktoś... ważny – odpowiedział wymijająco, starając się nie patrzeć dziewczynie w oczy. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak powinien się wytłumaczyć. Przecież nie mógł zwyczajnie powiedzieć prawdy. 

_Cześć Hermiono, to Tom Marvolo Riddle, jeśli dam ci chwilę, to pewnie odkryjesz, że dziwnym trafem jeśli przestawisz litery, otrzymasz imię, pod którym znany był najgroźniejszy czarnoksiężnik naszych czasów. Tak się składa, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi przez twój zmieniacza czasu._

 - Ważny? - Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na przekonaną, jednak po chwili wyraz jej twarzy zupełnie się zmienił. - Och... _Ważny_? Masz na myśli, że wy... Harry, dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?

 - Co? Przecież my nie... - zaczął, wyjątkowo szybko orientując się, co ma na myśli, po czym zmienił zdanie. Cóż, o wiele łatwiej byłoby wytłumaczyć, że są razem, niż wyjaśnić, dlaczego Czarny Pan zjadł kolację w Norze. - Trochę się bałem, jak zareagujecie, to fakt.

 - Niepotrzebnie! - wykrzyknęła, po czym go przytuliła. Poczuł się dziwnie, tak ją oszukując. Choć z drugiej strony, czy kłamał aż tak bardzo?

„ _Przyjdź w mym kociołku zamieszaj, jeśli dobrze to zrobisz, na nic już więcej nie czekaj, bo nocą cię ktoś wynagrodzi.”_

No tak, to Celestyna Warbeck nareszcie zawitała w Norze, zupełnie tak, jak przewidział. Nie przewidział jednak, że wraz z pierwszymi taktami okropnej piosenki do pokoju wbiegną pani Weasley i Tom Riddle, żądając jednogłośnie:

 - Głośniej!

Żądanie zostało niechętnie spełnione przez Rona, stojącego najbliżej radioodbiornika, a jego mina tylko zwiększyła ogólną wesołość. Hermiona wymownie spojrzała na Harry'ego i zostawiła go samego, porywając przy okazji dwa kieliszki szampana ze stołu. Wyraźnie widział, że przyjaciółka cieszy się jego szczęściem, choć tak niewiele z niego rozumiała.

 - Im mniej wie, tym lepiej śpi – usłyszał gdzieś blisko głos Toma Riddle'a i odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Wyglądał dużo zdrowiej niż latem i prawdopodobniej o wiele lepiej niż wtedy, gdy spotkał go starszy pan z piekarni specjalizującej się w ciastkach z macierzanką. I chyba był trochę starszy? Ile lat tak naprwdę minęło od ich ostatniego spotkania?

 - Nie pamiętam, żebym pozwolił ci grzebać w mojej głowie – odpowiedział, ale był bardziej rozbawiony niż zły. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

Usiedli przy kominku, a w tle Celestyna Warbeck nadal śpiewała o nieszczęsnym kociołku pełnym miłości. Harry podejrzewał, że piosenkarka musiała święcić triumfy w czasach młodości Toma. Może nawet posiadał kolekcję jej płyt? Nigdy nie myślał o Czarnym Panu w takich kategoriach.

Pan Delacour podał im kieliszki i zamienił z Tomem kilka słów w ojczystym języku. Brzmiało to trochę jak dziwne czary, choć chyba nie klątwy, bo Francuz roześmiał się, przyjacielsko poklepał przybysza po ramieniu i odszedł w kierunku córek.

Mówili niewiele – wyglądało na to, że milczenie wychodziło im aż nazbyt dobrze. Być może po prostu powiedzieli już sobie wszystko, co powinni? Śmiertelne klątwy, przekleństwa, jad – żadne z nich nie miało już na to ochoty. Nie mogli też przepraszać, bo żadne słowa nie były w stanie wyrazić ich żalu. Co innego mogliby sobie powiedzieć? Żadne z nich nie potrafiło i chyba nie chciało nazwać tego, co czuło. Było... dobrze, po raz pierwszy od tak długiego czasu.

Harry nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy właściwie Tom chwycił jego dłoń. Było to tak naturalne, że prawie nie zwrócił uwagi, zresztą tak jak i wszyscy obecni. Co prawda Ron wyglądał na odrobinę zdezorientowanego, ale Hermiona szybko odwróciła jego uwagę kolejną porcją szampana.

Tom był ciepły, tak zupełnie różny od Lorda Voldemorta, a nawet od tego Toma z ogrodu – nie był już jak pierwsze wiosenne słońce, ani jak letni wiatr; był jak ogień płonący w kominku Weasleyów w zimową noc pełną cudów.

Czas płynął, salon powoli pustoszał. Goście szli spać w spokoju, nie wiedząc, kto przebywa pod ich dachem. Czy uwierzyliby, gdyby Harry zdradził im, kim jest Tom? On sam nie potrafił kiedyś uwierzyć, że ta twarz może być maską potwora. I im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewien, że Tom Riddle, który siedział obok, był kimś innym niż ten, którego spotkał w drugiej klasie za pomocą przeklętego dziennika.

 - Północ – powiedział cicho Riddle, słysząc odległe dzwony; ciemność niosła ich dźwięczny głos przez zasypane śniegiem pola. - Godzina czarów.

 - I Duchów Świąt – dodał Harry, patrząc na pojawiające się pod choinką prezenty. Rozpoznał podłużną paczkę, która mieściła dziecięcą miotłę dla Victoire.

 - Wiesz, że na mnie już pora. - Tom patrzył w ogień, jakby próbował dostrzec w nim coś więcej niż tańczące płomienie. - To nie moje miejsce, nie mój czas.

_Czy to moje miejsce i mój czas?, c_ hciał zapytać Harry, ale milczał. Coś w tych słowach było zbyt ostateczne, a on nadal nie potrafił podjąć decyzji.

Tom wstał, wzrokiem szukając płaszcza. Coś ciemnego i oślizgłego zaczynał utrudniać mu normalne oddychanie. Najwyraźniej liczył na zbyt wiele. Liczba cudów na jedną osobę była chyba ogrnaiczona. Dostrzegł płaszcz na oparciu jednego z krzeseł, szalik leżał na kanapie; nie miał pojęcia, jak się tam znalazł.

Harry miał wrażenie, że kominek stał się nagle mniej ciepły. Brakowało mu świezych polan czy może bliskości drugiej osoby? I to tej konkretnej, z którą wszystko powinno go dzielić?

 - Prezenty! - zawołał nagle, kiedy strudzony wędrowiec prawie otwierał drzwi.

 - Na żadne nie liczę – odpowiedział Tom Riddle, dziwnie obco, a Harry poczuł się winny. Tak wiele udało im się zrobić. Razem.

 - Może powinieneś? - zapytał z uśmiechem, wyciągając spod drzewka owiniętą w czerwony lśniący papier paczkę, bardzo podobną do kilku innych leżących tuż obok.

 - Dla mnie? - Czy słyszał w głosie Toma zdziwienie dziecka? Przypomniało mu się, jak w czasie pierwszych świąt spędzonych w Hogwarcie zareagował tak samo, widząc kilka prezentów ze swoim imieniem. - Od kogo?

_Od niezawodnej Molly Weasley, matki tak wielu nie-swoich dzieci,_ roześmiał się w duchu Harry, widząc, jak z papieru wynurza się ciemnozielony sweter ze złotym T, bliźniaczo podobny do tego, który Harry wyciągnął z paczki ze swoimi inicjałami.

 - O wiele lepiej – stwierdził, niezwłocznie zakładając podarunek. - Cieplej. Idealnie nada się na drogę.

 - Na... drogę?

 - Nie mógłbym przecież zostawić takiego beznadziejnego przypadku.

…

 - Tato, gdzie jest wujek Harry?

 - Wujek Harry? Jaki Harry?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie ukazywało się w zeszłym roku w częściach na innym portalu i w ramach stopniowych przenosin postanowiłam je połączyć dla łatwiejszego poruszania się po historii.


End file.
